It is sometimes desirable to attach auxiliary lights to a vehicle or trailer. For example, it is widely known that objects attached to the front or rear of a vehicle can partially obstruct the view of the vehicle's turn signals or taillights. When one or more bicycles are attached to such bicycle carriers, one's view of the vehicle's turn signals or taillights, respectively, can be partially or completely obstructed which, of course, can cause accidents. Auxiliary lights that can be easily connected to the vehicle's lighting system and which can be easily and universally mounted to different surfaces or objects in conspicuous locations, would be highly desirable.
It is common practice to transport long loads that extend beyond the end of the vehicle or trailer. Many states require that drivers attach a flag or some other indicator to the end of the load before transporting it. An auxiliary light system that connects to the vehicle's taillight electrical circuit which the user can selectively attach to the end of load would be highly desirable.
It some instances, it may also be desirable to use taillights that can be easily attached and detached from the vehicle or trailer during use. For example, with a boat trailer it is often necessary to back the trailer into a body of water when launching a boat. During the procedure, the trailer's electrical connections and taillights may be submerged in the water which can cause electrical shorts or corrosion. Taillights that can be easily attached and detached from the trailer would be highly desirable.
Heretofore, auxiliary lights for a vehicle or trailer are widely known. None, however, are universally attachable either to the front or rear of a vehicle, a trailer, or carrier attached to the vehicle or trailer, or to different objects attached directly to the vehicle, trailer, or carrier.